My Hero of Ideals
by P.ToddSweeney
Summary: When a rookie cop ends up protecting an innocent young trainer from the ever present cult, Team Plasma.
1. Chapter 1

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeney: Finally after a good 3 months of preparation, I can post my book [finishes unpacking into the barbershop looking room]. Now let's get to work, where did I put that disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon else people would have stopped using disclaimers.

* * *

_'Live without fear. Act with no hindrance. Move towards the future and learn from the past. Haste not over little details and take your actions with care and may your works help both human and Pokémon alike. May my words strengthen you and one day, whether rain or shine, we shall meet again…'_

_'My hero of ideals'_

* * *

PokeToddSweeney: Prepare your minds for what is coming next as we you go through pokelane.


	2. Chapter 2 preview

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeney: Okay now to get on with some real writing. And I finally found my favorite shaving knife, now to get on with some killer shaving. Queue disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon else Ash's Pikachu would have evolved by now.

* * *

'_Click! '_

The door of a jewelry store slowly opens and closes and two dark silhouettes hurriedly begin stashing gems in their sacs. 'Easy night, isn't it Ricky?' one said as he picked up a crystal Pidove.

'Sure is. Check the next room for anything suspicious' the other said as he stuffed his sac with gems as red as Giratinna's eyes. His partner slowly made his way towards the second room. He puts on the light and sees a large gem from a Starmie in the middle of the room.

'Oh Arceus!' he whistled and begins to pick up the large jewel.

'If you wanted to shop it would have been better to have come during the day' a voice from behind him said. Turning around quickly he came face to face with a ravenette in a cop uniform.

'Aren't you a little old to be playing cop kid?' the burglar said eyeing the teenage boy, silently cursing his luck under his breadth.

'Aren't you a little too old to be playing robber' the ravenette replied coolly. 'You are hereby under arrest, anything you say will be used against you in the court of law' he stated bringing out a badge from his pocket.

'I don't think so kid, Go Timburr!' the thief said as he threw a pokeball into the air and a small Pokémon with a block of wind in its hands popped out.'Rock smash, Now!' he ordered.

The Timburr's fist grew red as it launched itself towards the teen. Dodging the blow narrowly, the teen jumped backwards and brought out an oddly shaped gun from his side belt.

'Why do they always insist on doing it the hard way' he complained as he loaded his gun and slipped a grey chip into the gun.

'That toy isn't gonna help you here, kid!' the burglar said smiling as his Timburr launched another attack which hit its mark sending the teen into a glass shelf.

'Urgh... I'm gonna feel that tomorrow' he said slowly getting out of the pile of broken glass and scattered gem stones.

'This is where it ends kid' the burglar sneered. 'Timburr, use mega kick!' he ordered. Obeying his master, the fighting Pokémon instantly jumped towards the ravenette as one of its legs glowed white.

The teen ducked just in time to dodge the attack and pointed his gun towards the back of the Pokémon. **BAM! **The Timburr was shot back towards its owner.

'What the-!' the thief said but was interrupted as the teen slammed the hilt of the gun of his head, knocking him out instantly. Standing up, the boy and wiped his brow.

'And with that this case is over' he said handcuffing he villain. At that same moment sirens were heard outside the shop. 'About time they showed up' he muttered and grabbed the unconscious jewel thief and opened the doors. 'They're all yours guys' he said as a dog-like Pokémon with Tiger stripes dragged out the tied up partner.

The two men and their Pokémon were soon well on their way to the station and teen turned around only to meet the police chief.

'Good job Gallant' the chief said shaking the boy's hand.

'Thanks chief, you could say that I did a better job than most of your men' Gallant said smiling as he watched chief's face turn from a smile to a warning look.

'Don't push it' he warned. 'The Timburr was shot, though not bleeding only a slight shock, care to explain?' he said as his eye brows creased. It was against the law to attempt or to kill a Pokémon.

Gallant pulled out the ill-shaped gun from his side belt. 'It's an element gun, I load in a chip that has the specific DNA or type of any Pokémon, in this case I used a flying type against his fighting type. It's like shooting balls of a particular element. I only needed one shot for his Timburr 'cause of its low level' Gallant said slipping it back into his belt.

'Does it kill?'

'Not unless I set it to'

'Okay, I better be getting back to the station' the chief said and stepped towards his car. 'Good job today, you're one step closer to becoming a good asset to the Unova police unit, tell your mum I said so' and with that he drove off as the sun began to rise.

The Growlithe nudged his partner who in return scratched it behind the ear. 'Another day, another case' he said as he breathed in the fresh morning air. 'Better get going or mom will have a Miltank' he laughed lightly and started jogging away.

* * *

**3:05am Striaton city.**

In a deserted building at the far end of Striaton city, a shady figure moves through the darkness of the building. He reaches a furnished room and sites whom he came for.

'My Lord' he said going down on one knee.

Another figure moved in the darkness then sat down as two others took positions standing on both sides.

'Rise fair soldier' a deep voice said. The first man rose slowly and stood as if being interrogated. 'How goes the search for the Pokémon called Munna'.

'Well my lord, we have tracked the Pokémon's whereabouts and the dream mist is currently being extracted' the reply came swiftly with no abruptions.

'Good, the plan shall be executed promptly and our goal shall be complete' the voice said.

'If I may, my lord, why do we need to force the dream mist from the Pokémon? Surely that goes against the code of the organization.

'Do you doubt my leadership soldier?' the voice rang out bewitchingly

'No sire!' the man said sounding afraid.

'Good, what we did is for the code and not against it, we needed the dream mist and Munna are very tricky to find and capture, so we had to collect the mist through whatever means necessary' the voice said with the same tone.

'I understand sire, I apologize for my ignorance, it shall not happen again' the man said bowing lowly.

'You have been forgiven, now leave and fulfill your duties. Hail Team Plasma!' the voice said.

'Hail Team Plasma!' the man said and withdrew and soon stillness returned to the building.

* * *

In the quiet fields of Striaton city, a Patrat poked its head from the surrounding shrubs, Pidoves flew in all directions in search of food but that was not what had caught its attention. Quickly, the Pokémon scampered across the field towards a pile of flowers neatly grown to form a circle, peeking into its centre it saw a human girl sleeping soundly on the soft green grass. Approaching cautiously, it sniffed at the girl's face then at her turquoise blue hair.

Touching her soft cheeks lightly, the Patrat continued observing the girl. Suddenly sneezing, the girl's eyes fluttered open, the Pokémon, suddenly startled, ran off to its hideout.

The girl yawned and stretched then sat up, taking the time to recollect her past and surroundings, then smiling with realization, she jumped up and fished out two pokeballs from her pocket instantly releasing a small blue and white otter and a red and cream monkey.

'It's finally time' she told her Pokémon then looked at the city in the distance. The Pansear chattered excitedly while the Oshawott flexed its non-existent muscles.

'I know you're excited' she said looking down at her Pokémon. 'Who wouldn't be when you're a trainer'. The Pokémon climbed up unto her shoulders as she began to walk.

'This must have been how it felt when dad started his journey into the world of Pokémon' she sighed as the morning air blew through her hair. 'Well it's my turn now, GYM HERE COMES TWILLY!' she shouted and dashed for the city.

* * *

PokeToddSweeney: I would like to introduce you guys to the cast. Say hello.

Gallant: Yo.

Twilly: Hello.

PokeToddSweeney: Okay we are moving on at a quick pace and OMG, Gallanth _can I give you a hair cut?_[a creepy grin spreads across his face as he flits open his shaving knife].

Gallant: Uh? Maybe later Todd. See you all later.

Twilly: Brought to you by My Hero of Ideals.


	3. Chapter 3 How it all began

Author's corner.

Twilly: Slow business. [ the whole barber shop is empty ].

Gallant: Yeah, nothing but you, me, Todd and that tumble weed in the corner. [cue blowing tumble weed leaving out the door].

Twilly: This all started when Todd did not get any reviews from his sensei.

Gallanth: Well we can't just wait here for him, get that disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon else Twilly would have gotten a better name [dodges a knife thrown by an angry Twilly].

* * *

'Hey!, I'm home!' a tired Gallant shouts as he opens the door to his house.

'And how was your day?' said a woman coming from the kitchen while wiping her hands on her apron.

'Not bad' he said sitting on the couch as Growlithe jumped on his lap. 'Still the same old events, bad guys come, I bust them'

'You remind me of your dad sometimes' the older woman said 'Except you're not a top class spy-'

'But I'm getting there' Gallant interjected. The mother just giggled then went back into the kitchen.

Not long after, there was a tapping at the window. _Odd_ thought Gallant as he approached the window cautiously with one hand close to his side while Growlithe got into an attack position.

Slowly opening the window, a Braveary's head popped through with a letter in its beak. Dropping it, the hawk-like Pokémon flew off leaving a confused Gallant to pick up the letter. Opening the envelope, he began to read the message…,

_Dear Gallant,_

_We have been watching you. Kudos to you on the jewelry case but now there is something bigger at hand. Intel has found out about a gang's activities reported to be in Striaton city. This and other activities to follow will guarantee your entrance into our institution. Good luck and may Arceus guide your way._

_From the RPS._

_P.s: This letter will self-destruct in 1 minute._

On cue the letter burst into flames and soon nothing was left but ashes. Gallant looked down to his Pokémon and smiled. 'Looks like we got work to do' the Pokémon barked in agreement.

* * *

'What the hell!' said a disappointed Twilly as she reached gym. Unluckily the gym wouldn't be open until 2:30pm. Twilly checked her watch, 11:30am.

'Sorry guys, looks like we're waiting' she said to her equally disappointed Pokémon.

sitting down on a park bench, she proceeded to sleep the time away until she heard a Pokémon cry. Getting up quickly, they looked to were the sound was coming from.

_.An abandoned warehouse…,_

* * *

_**11:39am**_**.**

Gallant and Growlithe stepped down from the bus and took in their surroundings.

'Now where to look first?' he said searching the environment. All the buildings looked like they were brand new except the old tall one in the centre of the town. Gallant looked at the building and smiled to himself, 'I can bet my life savings that that is it, reason singular!'

Running carefully towards the door of the building, both human and Pokémon wait and listen for any noises before quietly slipping in.

'They could have at least put some lights in here' he muttered at the darkness that enveloped him. Growlithe nudged his leg for them to move on. 'Got it buddy' he said slowly crouching and moving upstairs through the darkness like a Luxray on the prowl. They soon came to a lighted clearing and Gallant heaved a sigh of relief but was soon captivated by the scene in front of him.

Many devices plugged to form one giant machine with a large satellite dish pointed towards the sky and people in labcoats were hurrying to and fro making adjustments to the large contraption but what caught the young cop's eye was the pokemon at the very centre. Adjusting his eyes well, he saw a Munna in a spherical container with wires stuck on its body.

'Stage 1, complete!' said one of the scientists. 'The distributor is fully functional!'

'Beginning stage 2' said another as he pressed a button on a laptop. A loud cry was heard from the pokemon as several volts of electricity were sent flowing through its body. Instantly, it released dream mist which was sucked out of the container and into a tank.

Gallant was about to make a move when he was stopped by a blue-haired girl that came running from the opposite end of the building.

'Stop! You're hurting it!' she shouted at the scientists.

'Okay, who let the kid in here!' said one of the scientists before turning to the bluenette. 'Look this is none of your business, you wouldn't understand'

'I understand that you're hurting Munna and that's wrong!' she said angrily.

_This is just gonna make my job harder_ thought Gallant but he had to admit this girl had some serious _poke_balls onher to be able to stand her ground against these guys. Unfortunately, that's not enough.

Quick as a flash, he brought out his gun and shot the glass sphere containing Munna, smashing it instantly and releasing dream mist which knocked out some of the scientists.

The man spun around and sank to his knees as he looked upon his broken invention. 'No! all that work gone to waste!' he sobbed then turned around clearly pissed off. 'Who did this?!' he growled.

'I did!' Gallant announced revealing himself from his hiding place.

Both trainer and scientist turned around to look at him as he and Growlithe

Jumped down and took their poses. 'Brat! Do you know how much time was spent on that machine' he spat acidly.

'Don't know, don't care' he said shrugging his shoulders before bringing out his badge 'You are hereby under arrest for illegal pokemon utilization!'

'Since when did the police start recruiting children?' the scientist asked before shrugging the thought off. 'Too bad, you both have seen our plans and I cannot allow you to leave just yet, not alive anyways' he said calling out his Scrafty.

Growlithe's fur bristled excitedly and Gallant looked around he room at the other's who had already brought out their pokemon, mainly Scraggy and Patrat, before resting his eyes on the first man. 'Before we inevitably end up fighting, mind telling me who you're working for?'

He just smiled and pulled off his lab coat to reveal his uniform underneath with a large emblem on his chest.

'_Plasma!' _escaped Gallants lips as he stared at the emblem.

'ATTACK!' the scientist shouted as all the other grunts and pokemon rushed towards the trio.

At that moment, Growlithe, whom had anticipated the rush, shot out a fiery hot flamethrower towards the floor which formed a wall of fire between them and the attackers.

'Get out of here now!' Gallant shouted at the girl.

She defiantly shook her head. 'No, I'm staying to help, you can't fight them on your own!'

'Believe me, I have faced much worse than what these guys can dish out' he muttered reloading his gun with a grey chip then with an orange one. 'Now go!'

'No way, I'm staying' she replied summoning her Pansear and Oshawott.

Gallant looked at her again and smiled. 'Your funeral kid'

'And my name's not _kid_, it's Twilly' she said. The fire slowly died and she dodged the incoming blow froma scraggy which was knocked away by her Pansear.

'Whatever, kid' Gallant said before blocking a blow from one of the grunts before flipping him over his shoulder. A Patrat loomed over him ready to attack but was kicked away by Growlithe. _You're not touching my master_ he growled and engaged the Patrat in combat.

Gallant dodged another blow from a Scraggy and immediately used the hilt of his gun on its head instantly knocking it out, then shooting it for good measure.

'No stop that!' cried Twilly as she saw what he had done.

'Wha-Oof!' he got socked in the stomach by the Scrafty. Getting up quickly, he managed to move out of the way before the shedding pokemon could deliver it's killer head butt. 'Tsk, this could be a problem' he muttered as he engaged the Scrafty in hand-to-hand combat.

'Pansear, Incinerate, Now!' Twilly ordered as her pokemon shot out a stream of fire from its mouth which did some serious damage to both pokemon and human. 'Oshawott, finish it up with water gun!' Oshawott complied by shooting out a jet of water that knocked out most of them.

Scrafty took a swipe at Gallant but missed and was burned by Growlithe's flamethrower. Steadying himself, Gallant body slammed Scrafty away from Growlithe. The pokemon was about to get up but was stopped by Growlithe's Take down. K.O

Sighing and cursing at how stressful it was, Gallant looked at the other fallen grunts then at the last man standing. 'Give up, we've beaten all your lackeys and their pokemon. Maybe you'll only serve 10yrs and get a shot at patrol if you come quietly'.

The man just smiled. 'We shall meet again'

'What's that supposed to mean?'

At that moment the glass roof broke and several ropes were let down. Calling back his Scrafty, the man was pulled up before Gallant could stop him. The same happened for the others and soon they had all escaped.

'Damn it?' Gallant cursed through clenched teeth. Relaxing his tension, he turned to Twilly who was at the moment sitting down to rest.

'That was the most fun I've ever had' she said excitedly with sparkles in her eyes.

Gallant sweatdropped, _is this girl for real_? 'You could have been hurt or worse yet, died!'

'But I didn't' she pointed out standing up. 'That battle was great, I'm sure I can beat the gym leader now!'

'Yeah well, good luck with that' Gallant said as he and Growlithe turned to leave.

'See ya' she replied as she turned away as well but slipped on some oil and fell back landing heavily on the boy's back making him to fall head first on a desk.

'Oops, sorry' she said giggling nervously. 'Are you okay?'.

Only one word crossed through Gallants mind in between his moments of consciousness…,

'…_**ditz!'**_

* * *

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeney: WHO STARTED THE STORY WITHOUT MY CONSENT?![Slams his fist on a table instantly smashing the vase on top but sparing the table]

Twilly: You're on your own [Instantly runs into the next room leaving Gallant to suffer Todd's rage]

PokeToddSweeney: Gallant please get over here [Brings out his knife and smiles creepily]

Gallant: Meep...! SOMEBODY HELP ME!


	4. Chapter 4 History returns with vengeance

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeney: There your hair has never looked better [hands Gallant a mirror]

Gallant:*Sees hair is nicely cut and lined* Wow Todd, it looks great. I actually thought that you were going to do something funny to my head, guess I thought wrong.

PokeToddSweeney: Don't worry pal, you know I'd never do something so immature, now let's get moving we got work to do.

Gallant: Sure thing pal! *walks away but unknown to him the hair at the back of his head is completely shaved off with a tiny signature*. Is anyone else feeling a draft?

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Pokémon else it would have been way more fun.

* * *

Unconsciousness…,

So peaceful, so dark, so…wet?

'Wha-!' shouted Gallant as he sat up. He looked around; he was in a Pokémon centre. Growlithe licked him again then stared into his green eyes, glad that he was finally awake.

'Finally you're up'

Gallant turned his head only to see the bluenette staring back at him from a rotating chair. 'Did you bring me here?'

'Yeah, you hit your head pretty bad' she said pointing at the bandage covering the large bump on his head.

He touched the bandage and winced at the pain that surged through his skull but he was glad cause it meant that he wasn't dreaming. 'Thanks and all but I gotta go' he said getting up.

Her expression changed to that of both sadness and disappointment. 'Do you have to? We only just met and haven't had time to know each other properly'

'Sorry but I-?' he stopped and saw a note on the bed. Opening it, his eyes widened with astonishment. Throwing the piece of paper in to the trash where it burst into flames, he turned to Twilly.

'Maybe i can stay a while after all' he said with a smile, 'Your name's Twilly right' he stretched out his hand 'I'm Gallant'.

* * *

'Yay!, I got my first gym badge' said an excited Twilly holding the badge in front of Gallant.

So far Gallant had stayed long enough to find out that Twilly was a rookie trainer from Nuvema town, whose first Pokémon was the Pansear she had gotten for her 5th birthday and the Oshawott that she had received from Prof. Juniper. He had also watched her battle against Cylan, the Striaton city gym leader and through a series of unplanned, random, uncoördinated tactics she had finally managed to defeat the gym leader.

'Great! so what's your plan for the next gym leader?' Gallant asked.

'I'm going to go straight to her and challenge her' she said pumping her fist in the air thereby knocking out a passer-by.

Gallant sweatdropped heavily. _Again is this girl for real?. _Then an idea struck him like a Goldeen on a lightning rod.

'How would you feel about having a personal tutor?' he suggested raising a finger in the air then thumping his chest. 'I am a skilled trainer as well as a good cop'

'Nyaaa..., no thanks' came the reply.

Gallant fell head first anime style. 'Wh-why?'

'I pretty much beat up Cylan and that should prove how tough I am and besides how hard could Lenora be?' she said cocking her head to one side playfully.

**BONK!**

Gallant couldn't resist bopping her head with his fist. 'Ditz, listen to me' he said looking at her straight in the eyes so that he could get his point across. 'You're uncoordinated, sloppy, lazy, slightly, ill-informed, random, too expectant and a noob of a trainer who is going to get her butt kicked by Lenora if she goes to her at this low stage' he took in a deep breadth then continued. 'Answer me this, what beats fire?'

'Water, ground and rock' Twilly answered a little unsure.

'Fighting?'

'Flying'

'Flying?'

'Electric and rock'

'Grass?'

'Fire'

'And?'

'And... uh' she tapped her finger on her fore-head thoughtfully. 'Rock?'

'EEEEH! WRONG!, ice and bug' he said bopping her again on the head. 'Let's make a deal, we'll battle, if I win you accept the fact that you need training and if you win you can go along with your original plan, deal?'.

'Deal' she said with a smile. 'Prepare to lose' she said bringing out her pokeball and released her Oshawott.

Growlithe trotted up to face it. 'Good choice, let's begin' he said casually throwing his arms behind his head.

'Oshawott use tackle!' ordered Twilly. Obeying its master, the otter pokemon ran towards its opponent intending to ram its body, head first, into Growlithe.

'Growlithe dodge' said Gallant.

Growlithe neatly side-stepped the attack and the next. The process continued until Oshawott was both tired and annoyed, and so was Twilly.

'Oshawitt, let's finish this with water gun!' Twilly commanded. The pokemon gave a small grunt then shot out a jet of water from its mouth towards Growlithe but missed badly and hit Gallant instead.

'Hey! you're battling Growlithe not me!' shouted a pissed off and soaking wet Gallant.

'Oops, sorry' Twilly giggled then got serious again. 'Oshawott, water gun, one more time!'

'Oh no you don't' Gallant said wringing his shirt. 'Growlithe, quick attack then use flamethrower'

Smiling (can Growlithes do that?), Growlithe disappeared and re-appeared behind the confused Oshawott then let loose its fiery breadth.

'No! Oshawott!' Twilly shouted as her pokemon was coated with flames then fell with swirl marks around on its eyes indicating that it had fainted.

'And the winner is Gallant' the ravenette said quoting the words of a pokemon referee.

'It's not over yet' Twilly stated bringing out her second pokeball. 'Go Pansear!'

1 minute later.

A smoky Pansear fell to the ground. Returning it to its pokeball, Twilly faced Gallant. 'I guess i actually need help' she said smiling, 'Honestly, i don't mind the company but why are you so persistent on helping me?'

'Let's just say it will help me sleep better at night' Gallant replied backtracking to the letter in the pokemon centre.

_Dear Gallant,_

_Again kudos to you on stopping team plasma's activities in Striaton. The Munna captured escaped immediately_

_ after you broke its containment sphere but to get to the point,_

**_Don't leave that girl_ alone.**

_She is an important piece to this puzzle, protect her._

_How do we know all this? we have eyes everywhere._

_Good luck._

_P.S: This letter will self destruct in one minute._

What really confused Gallant was that team plasma was alomg dead cult spear-headed by some lunatic who desired the complete destruction of all humans and create a new world of only pokemon through the power of the legendary dragon type, Zekrom but was stopped by a young trainer named Black and since then team plasma had died. But that was 10 years ago.

'Could they have resurfaced?' Gallant muttered under his breadth.

'Helloooo?' Twilly said waving a hand in front of Gallant's thoughtful face. Growlithe sighed and trotted up to his leg before raising its hind leg and-!

'WOAH!' Gallant shouted as he jumped back from Growlithe then gave the fire-dog pokemon a sharp glare and a disgusted look at his shoes. 'You're gonna pay for that, fuzzball!' he growled as took off his shoes then tossed it in the trash before putting on a new pair.

'Come on!' Twilly said grabbing Gallant by the arm, 'Off to Nacrene city!'' she said as she ran through the city gate with Growlithe close behind.

Unknown to the trio, a hooded figure watched them silently from the top of the gym, his cloak billowed in the wind as he saw them leave, then with a jump he was out of sight, unnoticed by the civilians below.

* * *

'Sorry I'm late guys' a voice apologized. The sound of a door a closing cut through the dim light.

'You're always late' a second voice rang out, the accent kantonese.

'Spare him the tongue lashing, at least he's here' a feminine voice said.

'Can we just get on with the meeting de-aru' the fourth voice said in childish johtonese.

'As you wish child' an icy familiar voice said silencing them all. 'The decoy plan worked, the two of them are together but it's still not enough'

'I could go capture them if you wish' the kantonese said.

'No Ren, leave them be for now, we have other things to attend to' the voice said.

'What is it? do you know Mira nii-chan?' the childish voice asked.

'The gathering for the new awakening and shit like that' Mira replied.

'Correct' the voice affirmed, 'Lionel, you should have known, we discussed it in the last meeting'

The sound that followed was that of a child pouting and puffing up his cheeks. 'Lionel fell asleep, past his bed time de-aru' Lionel said.

'Vahn you have been silent all through, do you have anything to contribute?' the voice said.

...

'Vahn?'

..., SNOOOOORE!

'VAHN!'

'Wait! What! I'm up, I'm up, what did i miss?' the Vahn said drowsily.

'Nevermind' the voice said, care-free. 'Lionel, i'm going you to school, for reasons you already know'

'Alright, finally some fun de-aru' Lionel said and a smile cut through the darkness showing white teeth with sharp canines.

'The rest of you know what you have to do, now do not fail me' the voice stated.

'Yes Ghetsis' they all chorused.

'I have just one question' Vahn said 'Why are the lights off?'

...,

'Because it makes me feel bad-ass' Ghetsis replied putting the lights on.

'Oh..., okay' Vahn said and left with the others.

* * *

PokeToddSweeney: There! finally, its hard trying to update a story when your busy with school work but i made it.

Gallant:Yo! Todd, no one said that we would be spied upon.

PokeToddSweeney:Read your script next time and where's Twilly.

Gallant:She's at sly's house.

PokeToddSweeney:WHAT! WITHOUT ME! Gallant get your gun, we're going hunting.[_Flips open the shaving knife]_


	5. Chapter 5 Toddler trouble

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeny:And next time i catch you at his house without me i am gonna switch your script with Hinata hyuga!

Twilly:Ok Todd but we were just playing twister.

Gallant:An exact reason i shot him in the head.

PokeToddSweeney:You did WHAT?! _[__opens door] don't worry Sly, I will save you!._

* * *

_Gallant ol'chap, what in Arceus' name have you gotten yourself into?_ Gallant soliloquized.

They had arrived at a trainer school where Twilly, being the carefree ditz, began playing with children half as old as her, who, non-surprisingly, did not mind their older playmate.

'Hey, Gallant! wanna join in?' Twilly asked waving at him, upside down from the jungle gym.

'No thanks, i think I'll just rest' he replied sitting down on a bench. Growlithe, on the other hand, had joined the fun, running around, chasing kids, playing Pokémon battles and getting pampered and fed by the various children.[_Oh yeah! he loved that]_

Lifting his head to the sky, he let out a big sigh. 'Dad, i wonder if you had to go through things like this'_  
_

'Sounds like you have something on your mind' said the teacher sitting next to him.

'Nah, I'm just talking to myself' he replied looking at the young tutor.

'You know if you have anything on your mind, talking to someone helps' the female teacher offered noticing his serious expression.

'Are you hitting on me?'

The teacher just giggled and turned to Twilly. 'You've got a nice friend there'

'Acquaintance' Gallant corrected.

'Whatever' the teacher giggled at his correction. 'Either way, people like her don't roam this world every day, i guess I'm sounding quite sappy right now so I'll just leave you to find out yourself' she said getting up.'My name's Caithlyn by the way'

'The name's Gallant' he replied then stifled a laugh as he saw a 5-year-old pull Growlithe's tail eliciting a yelp from the Pokémon.

The teacher smiled as she saw the teen lighten up even if it was just for a bit. 'Mind helping me get their snacks?' Caithlyn asked 'You do not want to see how cranky these little tykes get when their hungry'. Gallant agreed and followed Caithlyn into the school building leaving Twilly to play.

'Yay! one more time down the Phanphy slide!' Twilly shouted in excitement as she came down the elephant pokemon shaped slide and ran around for another go. Oshawott and Pansear had already tired themselves out and were taking a break next to Growlithe who was only to glad to get away from his toddler tormentor.

'Alright' She huffed as she fell on the soft grass. Turning herself upright, she came face to face with a blonde haired 6-year-old kid. 'Wassup, do you want to go on the Phanphy slide next?' she asked noticing him smile a little.

'Lionel just wants to ask you one question rookie-kun' his accent purely Johtonese.

'What's big, green, has a slide, has lots of kids and **red all over de-aru?**'

...

'Alright kids, snack ti- woah!' Caithlyn exclaimed as Gallant used his tray to block a blow from a Sawk then kicked it away.

'Get down!' he barked and forcefully pushed her in time to dodge another blow from another Sawk, sacrificing his arm in the process as the fist collided with his biceps. Pain. 'Twilly!' he shouted looking in her direction. She was busy fighting Plasma grunts in all directions in an effort to protect the kids, apart from the few scratches, she was okay.

'Pansear scratch!' she ordered as the fire monkey complied by giving the grunts a good taste of its claws but as many that fell more came surrounding her and the kids completely.

'Oh shit!' Gallant cursed as he was held busy by the two relentless Sawks. Spotting Growlithe fighting a Watchog with Oshawott he quickly called to them to help Twilly. Nodding in agreement, Growlithe attacked with first by using quick attack that knocked most grunts of their feet as Oshawott began his own onslaught of tackles and water guns.

'Can't you bakayaro's do anything right?!' shouted a voice from the top of the school building.

Looking up,Gallant saw Lionel staring back at him with an eye of amusement.

'Hey, kid! this is no time to play king of the mountain, now get down before you hurt yourself!' Gallant shouted as he shot the two Sawks, fainting them instantly.

'Silly silly silly cop!' Lionel chanted, happily skipping on the roof.'Lionel is not here to play, rather Lionel is here to collect something much-needed by to-san' he said in a creepy voice that made Twilly shudder. Taking out a cube from his pocket, he threw it down at Caithlyn's feet where it began to grow, slowly engulfing the teacher who struggled but to no avail as she was stuck fast to growing cube.

'Stop!' she shouted as Gallant and Twilly moved to help her. 'You'll only end up trapped and then we all lose, please help the children' she said with tears in her eyes as the cube surrounded her then shrank back to its original size.

A grunt quickly picked it up and threw it back to Lionel who caught it with ease then landed on the floor.

'Well that was entertaining de-aru' he said pocketing the cube then turning back towards the dumbstruck Twilly and the bruised Gallant. 'Come on cop-kun' he jeered 'Better you than her, right?'

'You little brat!' Gallant growled suprising even Lionel, 'You're gonna pay for that!' he said through grit teeth. Clenching his fist, he ran towards the blonde who just stared at him undisturbed then raised an arm to shield the kick coming for his head.

'You wanna fight? okay, let's fight' Lionel smirked as he blocked blow after kick from Gallant then used his elbow to bash him away before dodging a mega kick from Growlithe. Grabbing its tail, he used the fire type as a living shield against Oshawott's water gun then grabbed the incoming Pansear before hurling them both at Oshawott.

Gallant came back again intending to punch the child but was surprised as Lionel held his fist then flipped him over his shoulder, judo style. Still holding unto him, Gallant felt electricity flow through his body.

**GAAAAAAARRRRRGH!, **Gallant's body fell limp at Lionel's hand.

'Pitiful de-aru!' Lionel spat then dodged an incoming flamethrower from Growlithe. 'Don't you ever learn?' he said disappearing then appearing behind Growlithe before knocking out the Pokemon.

'Woah!' he said as he dodged a bullet matrix style. Standing up right, he saw Gallant reloading the cartridge in his gun. 'Come on, you really won't shoot a kid, would you?' he asked batting his eyes cutely, the next shot that whizzed past his head affirmed that. 'Oh well then' he said then brought his hands together. Amazingly, an electric ball formed in between his hands and grew to the size of an electrode much to everyone's shock.

'Hey, cop-kun!, catch!' he smiled as he jumped in the air then threw the hand-made electro ball at Gallant.

**Aaaarrgh!** Gallant shouted in pain as it hit him in the chest but miraculously, he kept standing.

'Wow, my mom's gonna kill for looking like this' he said as he stared at his badly beaten body. 'Besides that my self-pride won't allow me to fall to a little kid like you'

'Suit yourself' Lionel shrugged then snapped his fingers, 'Kill him' Out of no where, an Elekid jumped out with a thunder punch aimed at Gallant.

'Damn it! i'm paralyzed!' Gallant hissed as the Elekid closed the gap between them but was amazed to see it blown back by a hydro-pump from the bushes, soon followed after by a fiery hot Flamethrower which hit most of the grunts and their Pokémon part from Lionel and his Elekid, who jumped to the top of the jungle gym then to the school building before landing on the ground because the fire was aimed at them.

'Lionel has no time for this de-aru!' Lionel hissed as he felt the fire blister his cheeks. 'Retreat!' he shouted.

All the grunts, only to grateful for the order, got their Pokémon and ran for the jet that had been their transport in the beginning.

Turning back, Lionel gave Gallant a thumbs-up and a grin. 'It's been fun, cop-kun, but it's past Lionel's curfew and nii-chan won't be so happy that Lionel came home late again, till next time de-gozaru!' he waved then jumped into the jet with Ekekid before it took off.

'Gallant! are you okay?' Twilly asked, worried as she ran from where she helped the children to go home with her Pokémon and Growlithe at her heels.

'Yeah i particularly liked with when he shot me with 500 volts of electricity. Ofcourse I'm not alright!' he grumbled and fell but Twilly caught him in time. Growlithe whined then licked his nose, _You pushed yourself to hard again._

'Just shut up and get the bandages from my bag pack' Gallant muttered then settled his head on Twilly's laps._ Soft-wait what am i thinking?!_

As Growlithe was about to hand the bandages to Twilly, he stiffened, bandages still in its mouth and let out a deep guttural growl at the bushes were the two attacks of earlier had come from.

Tightening his hand on his gun once more if the need should rise, Gallant, with some difficulty, managed to get up and face the hidden guest.

'If you're here to finish the job, you're out of luck, i don't go down easily' he said cockily in spite of his injuries.

Slowly, out of the bushes came a hooded figure, his cloak billowing against the wind as he walked out then stopped and threw a parcel at Gallant's feet and as quietly as he came , he disappeared.

'What's in it?' Twilly asked finding her voice as Gallant picked up the package and opened it revealing a fist aid kit.

'At least he was nice' Twilly offered but Gallant just kept staring at the spot where the figure had vanished from.

Something just didn't feel right...

* * *

'You're late again, Lionel!' an angry brunette scolded as the Lionel walked through the door of the hall.

'Sorry, Mira nii-chan, Lionel got side tracked de-aru' he apologized in his childish voice then bought out the cube from his pocket and gave it to Mira. ,At least i got that'

'But you almost killed the boy' she said putting her hands on her hips. 'Remember that we need him alive'

'I guess Lionel got to excited' Lionel sighed scratching the back of his head and smiling childishly.

'And that may very well be the end of you' said a red- haired teen coming into the hall way.

'You're such a stick-in-the-mud, Ken' Mira said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder then leaning on him. 'You need to lighten up, i suggest maybe you and i could, ...' she began to whisper something in his ear making him blush wildly.

'Uuuuuuuh...?'

'If you guys are done, we still need to give a report to Ghetsis-sama' Lionel said pushing them apart.

'O-ofcourse' Ken stuttered as he tried to mask his reddening face.

The trio walked down to the end of the hallway and stopped at a large door that apparently looked like no human could open but as you can see, these guys aren't exactly human.

Taking a deep breadth, Ken knocked on the door and opened the door with ease before walking in with Mira and Lionel then closing the door again.

Classical music filled the entire room and paintings upon paintings lined the walls accompanying the rich extravagant look of the room making look more like a palace hall than a bedroom.

A greenette that didn't look more his late twenties was busy painting himself on a canvas.

'And what have my children brought back for me?' he said playfully as his brush touched the tip of the nose of the painting.

'To-san, Lionel has completed the mission' Lionel said cheerily.

'Excellent! but I'm disappointed at how you almost killed our lead' Ghetsis said touching the hair with a bit of green.

The three stood quietly, _how could he have known?_

'I sent my special scouts to keep an eye on you' he added as if he read their minds. 'But i don't blame you, you're still a child that needs to learn how to control his tendencies' he continued as he worked his brush up the cheeks.

'Lionel is sorry to-san' Lionel apologized then brightened up and grabbed the cube from Mira. 'At least Lionel got the person you wanted de-aru' he said hopefully.

'And you did well' he said cheerily as he signed his name at the bottom of the canvass.' Now what do the three of you think of my painting?' Ghetsis said facing the art work at them. 'Give me you're honest opinions, there are no wrong or right answers'

'Splendid!'

'Beautiful!'

'Cool de-aru!'

'I know your lying' Ghetsis said.

...

...

...

'You may go'

* * *

PokeToddSweeney: I'm back and luckily Sly is alive and he decided not to sue, no thanks to gun slinger over there.\

Gallant: I said i was sorry!

PokeToddSweeney: Whatever, i got homework to do.


	6. Chapter 6 Museum Rumble!

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeney: *finishes new set of reviews* i'm touched that more people would review on my book. This is definitely a good start for me. Ok, now to get on with that disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Todd doesn't own Pokemon because i don't.

* * *

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!" Gallant said as a weight jumped on his back.

"I'm tired of walking, give me a piggy back ride !" Twilly demanded from the top of his back.

'Get off!" Gallant said, tipping her over. "I got seriously injured from that school incident and i can't afford to open them all the more" he said, pointing at the bandages on his arms and legs. Truth was, the wounds weren't actually that bad and he would have managed to carry her but her chest leaned a little too much unto his back, so he acted on impulse. Either way it was too late to try again because they had just arrived at Nacrene city.

"Come on, let's get a room and have some rest for tomorrows day of training" Gallant said as he led them to a hotel.

"Fancy!" Twilly cooed as she entered the air conditioned building.

"Hello" Gallant called as he rang the bell at the front desk. a man in a striped suit, a comb over and a long French mustache turned to them.

"How may i be of service to you?" he asked.

"Please, we would like a room" Gallant said, eying the mustache like it was going to jump off the man's face. The man looked at Gallant and Twilly and from their rough exterior yet happy look on the girl's face, one could tell from the sly smile on his face what he was thinking.

"Right away" he said and took a key from the rack behind him and gave it to Gallant."Will you be paying in cash or credit?"

"Cred" the ravenette replied giving the manager his credit card.

"Okay then, Leonardo! please take this young couple up to their room" he said to a nearby bell-boy who immediately carried their bags in the direction of the elevator.

"I trust the room should be up to your liking, sir" he said after opening the door.

"Yeah, thank you" Gallant said then he saw the man's outstretched palm. "Oh! how could i forget?" he said digging in his pocket then dropping a stick of gum in to the bell boy's hand. "And there's more were that came from" Gallant said then closed the door in the man's face._ Wait, did that manager say couple?_

"Cool!" Twilly exclaimed, lying down on the soft hotel bed with her Pokemon and Growlithe.

"Don't get used to it, it''s just for one night if possible" Gallant said, looking around for any other bed. Seeing none, he silently cursed the manager before picking up Growlithe. "Come on fuzzball, we need a bath" he said as he carried the protesting Pokemon to the bathroom.

Filling the tub, Gallant dropped Growlithe into the water then began his onslaught of scrubbing and rinsing. Beneath the suds Growlithe let out a small whimper.

"Don't whine, this is no picnic for me either" Gallant said as he rinsed of Growlithe for the last time and towel dried him making its fur puff up. Gallant giggled a little as it shook itself normal then tackling its master, Growlithe pushed Gallant into the tub then trotted out triumphantly.

"I'm gonna kill that mutt" Gallant hissed as took off his damp shirt in front of the mirror revealing his chest and a strange mark on his left arm. He traced the mark with his index finger and peered at it closely. At a glance, one would think it was a scar not suspecting the possibility of it being a birthmark, which it was. It ran as a single line, shaped like a stake, with several zig-zagged lines across it.

"Hpmh!" Gallant sighed and proceeded to take off his trousers, when the door opened and Twilly entered. "What are you doing?!" Gallant said pulling his trousers back up quickly.

Twilly walked up to him and put a hand on the chest of the already red-faced Gallant then let out a sly smile.

"Woah!" he shouted as he fell to the floor and Twilly jumped on him.

"I shall scrub your back!" She announced with a sponge in her hand.

"Say What?!"

"I felt sorry for all i put you through just in one day so this is my way of saying thanks" she said cocking her head to the left.

"The dog put you up to it, didn't he?" Gallant said exasperated noticing Growlithe at the door, snickering.

"Yup and-?" she stopped and shifted her weight. "There's something hard poking my butt"

Gallant froze.

...

With the quick movement and power of Throh, he managed to push Twilly out and lock the door.

Twilly stared then turned to Growlithe.

"What's his problem?"

_Late puberty _Growlithe yawned then settled down to sleep.

...,

"Wow!, their going at it rough!" the manager said with an ear to the door.

* * *

10:55 am, Nacrene city hotel.

Beep! Beep! **BASH!**

Gallant pushed the remains of his alarm clock into the trash can.

"Urgh! what a night" Gallant muttered as he adjusted his eyes to the morning sun and looking around before his eyes landed on the large lump at his waist area.

"Okay, that is so not me and is it breathing?" Gallant said as the lump moved up and down. He removed the blanket, revealing Twilly and Growlithe curled up in a ball sleeping.

"Uuuuh! huh?" the bluenette said groggily then sat up and rubbed her green eyes. Her pajamas, consisting of only one large long sleeved shirt and socks, slipped down her shoulders a little revealing part of her cleavage. "Good morning"

"Urgh!" Gallant uttered as blood spurted from his nose comically as he fell backwards unconscious.

"Uh? Gallant?" Twilly said, confused and oblivious to her erotic dressing.

* * *

"I can already see that today is gonna be a stressful one" Gallant grumbled as he held the red bump on his fore-head while following Twilly to the gym. It had been 5 hrs since they had begun training and things hadn't gone so well for Gallant but it was vice versa for Twilly (who caught a Lillipup) who was skipping happily ahead of him.

"Oh don't be such a grouch" Twilly said as she twirled about."This is my second gym battle and i still fell so excited!" she squealed and pumped a fist in the air, knocking out an innocent passer-by into oblivion.

"Just remember the tactics that I taught you" Gallant deadpanned as they stopped in front of the museum/gym."I still find it quite odd to have a gym battle here but hey! who am i to judge?" he shrugged then followed Twilly whom had already ran inside and was calling him from the back of the museum where Lenora was said to hold her battles.

Upon entry, they saw a dark skinned woman setting up some books on top a shelf.

"Mrs Lenora?" Gallant asked.

The woman looked back, a little startled at hearing her name but she soon gained her composure and smiled.

"And here I was trying to set up the obstacles before any trainer could get here" she said, shaking her head. "Anyways, yes, I'm the normal-type gym leader of Unova, Lenora!" she announced with her hands on her hips.

"Hi! I'm Twilly from Nuvema town and I'm here to challenge you and get my second gym badge!" Twilly chattered excitedly as she quickly appeared in front of Lenora.

"A little optimistic, aren't we?" Lenora said, sweatdropping.

"Believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet" Gallant said, sweatdropping.

"Well then, since there's no need for the obstacles, I guess we'll just have to skip to the main event" Lenora said as the floor beneath them began to shake and slide open between them, revealing a battle field underneath. "It's time to show me your stuff Twilly!" she said. "Let's begin, Go! Watchog!"

In a flash of red light, the Meer-cat-like Pokemon appeared and took a fighting stance.

"Okay Twilly" Gallant whispered. "Remember how we planned it, use Lillipu-!"

"Go! Pansear!"

"SAY WHAT!" Gallant cried and to his utter dismay the red monkey appeared and took a fighting stance of it's own.

"Hmmmm, interesting choice" Lenora said, looking at the Pokemon. "Let's see how this plays out, Watchog! use quick attack!" she ordered.

In a second, Watchog was already running at high speed towards Pansear.

"Pansear! dodge!" Twilly ordered and watched as her Pokemon nimbly side-stepped the attack.

"Watchog, quick attack, again!" Lenora said as her Watchog landed on the ground and quickly turn around and scored a blow on Pansear, knocking the Pokemon away in the process.

"Pansear,get up and use fury swipe!" Twilly said as the foe Watchog charged up a scratch attack.

Getting up quickly, the fire monkey dodged the attack and let out a series of slashes on its opponents' hide.

"Nice try but we're made of tougher stuff than that" Lenora smiled. The Watchog, though receiving the attacks, smiled as well.

"What the heck does this woman have up her sleeves?" Gallant muttered under his breadth.

"Pansear, finish it up with incinerate!" Twilly ordered.

Jumping backwards, Pansear took a deep breadth then let loose a fiery hot trail of fire from its mouth at its opponent.

"Watchog, dodge it!" Lenora said snapping her fingers.

The Pokemon simply jumped out of the way of the fire and easily blocked the scratch attack that followed.

"How come i can't hit you?" a frustrated Twilly said as Lenora's Pokemon evaded each attack sent its way.

"Think, you'll find out soon enough but be quick, the clock's ticking" Lenora replied simply then waved her hand over the field in a gym leader-like fashion. "Use Retaliate!"

"WHAT?!" both Twilly and Gallant cried in unison joined by a worried bark from Growlithe.

The Meer-cat Pokemon paused for a moment and smiled eerily as its claws glowed white, then, like a flash, it was in front of Pansear and began to slash away ferociously.

"Think Twilly, think!" Twilly hissed to herself."There has to be a link to this!" she said and watched as her Pansear tried to dodge but failed as Watchog stopped it with a quick attack. Twilly watched closely as slash after slash hit Pansear.

"Ofcourse!" Twilly gasped with realization. Lenora raised an eyebrow. "Pansear, use smokescreen!" she ordered.

Inhaling all the air it could muster up as it was attacked, Pansear let loose a jet of black smoke into the unsuspecting Pokemon's eyes and encasing both of them in a thick cloud of smoke.

"Watchog!" the gym leader cried as Pansear jumped out of the smoke followed by Watchog, who stumbled out, rubbing its eyes profusely.

"Not so difficult since it can't see" Twilly said smugly. "Pansear, use incinerate!" she ordered.

Again, Inhaling a lot of air as it could gather, Pansear shot a searing hot stream of fire which enveloped the Watchog.

The smoky Pokemon fell to the floor with swirl marks over its eyes signifying that it had fainted.

"Watchog, return!" Lenora said as she beamed her Pokemon back into its ball then faced Twilly and smiled. "So how'd you see through our little trick?"

"It was easy once I found out that before Watchog made any new move it would wait for at least 2 seconds, that was when I remembered its special ability" Twilly said, smiling proudly at her theory.

"Keen eye!" Gallant said immediately in realization. "How could I have missed that?!"

"So all that was left was to take away its sight, that was why you used smokescreen" Lenora said, completing her explanation. "A good counter attack but lets see how you fare against my next Pokemon" she brought out another Pokeball and released a sheep dog with bushy whiskers into the arena. "Herdier!"

"Ok, Pansear, use incinerate!" Twilly ordered with a pointed index finger at Herdier.

"Dodge it!" Lenora said and the dog obediently jumped to the side away from the fire. "Now use crunch!" she ordered and in less than a minute Pansear was in its jaws.

"Pansear!" Twilly cried.

"Throw'em in over field!" Lenora said, raising an arm up.

Up went Pansear over the arena.

"Now use ice-beam!" she ordered.

"Huh?" Twilly said confused.

"Arf?" barked Growlithe.

"When the hell did-?" Gallant mouthed.

In no time at all, Herdier had formed a white ball in between its jaws and shot the beam at Pansear encasing its entire torso in thick ice as it fell to the floor with a loud crash breaking the ice but also revealing the fainted Pokemon.

"K.O." Gallant said catching his voice. _It's obvious, after a chain attack like that_ _I would be surprised if Pansear could even stagger._

"Pansear, return" Twilly said as she returned the Pokemon to its ball. "Take a nice long rest" she said to the ball before placing it in her pocket and bringing out another. "Do us proud Oshawott!" she said as the otter pokemon appeared on the battlefield.

"Lets go! Herdier use ice-beam!" Lenora said and once again the white beam was shot at Oshawott.

"Block it!" Twilly ordered.

Nodding, Oshawott took the shell from its belly and used it to deflect the beam away.

"Oh-ho! I see you've learnt a thing or to from the ice-beam" Lenora said. "Looks like I'll have to change strategies, Herdier, use take down!" she commanded and with a jump, Herdier charged at Oshawott, gaining speed with each step.

"Oshawott, stop it in its tracks with water gun!" Twilly said.

Grunting a little, Oshawott sent a jet of water right at Herdier but was surprised because though it Herdier on point, it kept on moving at aquick pace eventually knocking it to a side of the arena.

"Oshawott, are you okay?" Twilly shouted to the fallen Pokemon.

Slowly but surely, Oshawott got up and gave a small grunt before facing Herdier again.

"Alright" Twilly said, still unsure."Use tackle!"

"Are you getting desperate to win that you would use such a weak move?" Lenora criticized as Oshawott ran at Herdier. "Last resort, now!"

Barking in agreement, Herdier rushed at Oshawott and gave it a hard kick to belly, sending the Pokemon back where it had started from.

"Oshawott!" Twilly cried as it struggled to get up.

"I actually thought you would be more fun than this but unfortunately I can't stall forever to find out so I'll end it here" Lenora said, solemnly watching Oshawott struggle due to the encouragement from its trainer.

Growlithe whined.

Gallant shook his head dejectedly. _If Oshawott is defeated that woulod leave Lillipup and no doubt the outcome won't be in our favor due to the fact that it was newly caught and was still inexperienced with real battles. I have to face the fact. We've lost, and on the first day of me training this ditz. The next attack would see to that._

"Herdier"

The said Pokemon turned to its trainer.

"Use crunch" she said.

Nodding, Herdier began to run up to Oshawott, jaws ready to clamp down on the water-type.

"Oshawott get out of the way!" Twilly shouted.

Herdier came closer by the second.

"Oshawott!" Twilly cried out of sheer desperation.

"OSHAAAAAA!" Oshawott shouted as its body began to glow. The light was so bright that it stopped Herdier and even the humans had to shield their eyes.

Lenora smiled knowingly (Is it me or has this lady been smiling a lot in this chapter?)

Gallant looked on in awe. "It's-"

_Evolution_ Growlithe barked.

Once the light had faded, everyone stared at the new and improved Oshawott.

It was tall and slender. Its whiskers and tail were longer, its paws and legs where covered in dark blue fur and the shell that was originally on its belly had doubled was now placed at the stockings on each leg.

"Dewott!" the Pokemon said.

_Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship.  
_Twilly's Pokedex beeped.

"Looks like you've got some improvements" Lenora said. "I might just get that fun I've been for after all so lets increase the anxiety in this chapter and end it with one move"

"You're on!" Twilly replied happily, feeling pumped that her Pokemon was alright. "I'm gonna go with my all-or-nothing-last-ditch-effort attack!" she said, pumping a fist in the air. (Somewhere out there some innocent bystander is thanking Arceus).

Everyone sweatdropped at the rookie's statement.

"No need to be reckless!" Gallant hissed.

"Ok Herdier, use take down!" Lenora ordered.

Herdier immediately sunk its paws into the floor for leverage.

"New move to go with the new form!" Twilly said throwing an anime pose. "Dewott, use double-scalchop!"

Immediately the ex-Oshawott took the two shells from its legs in its paws and stood as they elongated into miniature blades.

"GO!" both trainers cried.

The two Pokemon immediately launched their selves at each other. Gallant was at the edge of his seat as he anxiously waited for the collision.

Twilly's purple orbs almost popped out of their sockets.

Lenora smiled for like the umpteenth time this chapter. (Really! Can't she at least frown for once?). The winner had already been decided long before the battle even started. "Hugh, you've got quite a daughter" she said to herself.

Herdier tried to knock Dewott but it blocked with its blades then leaped over Herdier before bringing down the flat of its blades down on Herdier's head, the sudden impact sending it to the floor jaw-first.

When the dust had cleared, swirl marks covered Herdier's eyes. Dewott landed a few paces away, put its shells back to their positions and gave Twilly a thumbs-up before fainting from exhaustion.

"Herdier return!" Lenora said as she beamed the Pokemon back into its ball and watched as Twilly did the same.

"Yay! Gallant! I won!" She squealed as she ran and jumped on him, pushing them both to the floor, with Twilly laughing as she hugged Gallant, Growlithe barking excitedly around them and Gallant struggling to get up as he let out a series of complaints and muffled curses as he tried to mask his reddening face.

Lenora stared at the trio and sweatdropped. Dipping her hand in her pocket she brought out a small case. Opening it, she brought out a small piece of metal then held it out to Twilly.

"Here you go, in commendation of beating me I present to you the basic badge!" She said placing it in Twilly's hand.

"Alright!" Twilly said, then pumped the badge into the air. "I just got the-!"

"We've got to go" Gallant said pulling the girl out the door. "I never liked those shitty badge announcements, it's just to corny!"

"Bye Lenora!" Twilly waved as she was pulled out the door.

"See ya later and good luck with your training!" Lenora waved back then laughed a little before turning back to her museum. " That's odd" She speculated as she came close to the Dragonite skeleton. "Where's the skull?".

* * *

Author's corner.

PokeToddSweeney: Well, that's another chapter finished in how many months. Sorry for the wait, I got some tests in mind and I won't be able to write for at least 5 more days. Till then, I hope you've enjoyed the read and I'll post another chapter as soon as put that last dot on my test papers. Like in the words of a great assassin, Ciasossu~!


	7. Chapter 7 Skulls, artists and red-heads

Author's Corner:

Author's corner. **Room invasion part I**

PToddSweeney: Sweet! I'm back and ready to type!

Omega:You're late! You were supposed to be back weeks ago.

PToddSweeney:I was busy and how the hell did you get in here?

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon else Todd would have gotten a shorter pen name.**

"Have I ever mentioned how much i hate forests?" Gallant complained as he got another face-full of leaves.

So far they had managed to find their way out of the forest after getting lost while following one of Twill's said 'shortcuts' which landed them in a Scolipede nest where they managed to defeat two but had to run away or risk losing body parts.

"Well at least we made it through safely" Twilly offered as she brushed leaves and dirt from her hair and clothes.

_Speak for yourself!_ Growlithe barked in pain as he plucked out another thorn from its butt.

"Sky-arrow bridge is just up ahead" Twilly said pointing to the large bridge in the distance. "If we run we could make it there before it closes"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gallant said and took off with Twilly and Growlithe close behind.

As they arrived at the bridge they were met with a sign with big bold letters on it that read **'BRIDGE CLOSED DUE TO RENOVATION'**.

"Aww crap!" Gallant muttered. He looked over the sign but it was too foggy to see anything beyond a few steps.

"Hey you! the bridge is closed!" a watchman called walking up to them.

"It was okay when I came through here five days ago" Gallant said.

"Yeah but these weird looking construction dudes said it was faulty so we had to close down" the watchman explained.

Gallant and Twilly were about to leave when another man came running past them to the watchman.

"Hey Burgh, what are you doing out of Castelia city?" the watchman asked while shaking the lean brunette's hand.

"I was being one with nature and all the beautiful bug Pokémon in the forest which filled me with an abundant flow of inspiration which i shall pour into my next painting" Burgh said, making a series of dramatic poses which got Gallant thinking whether he was stretching, stupid or just plain gay."Anyways I heard that the bridge was closed " he said, standing straight with a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, looks like when you'll have to use the ferry today" he replied pointing towards the small boat tied to the docks.

"Oh the beautiful waves of the ocean as it laps against the sides of the small boat and the gentle sea breeze that blows much to the delight of the Tranquill!" Burgh said, acting dramatic again.

_Yup, definitely gay _Gallant thought to himself.

"It would be a wonderful way to travel but alas I can't because my body doesn't agree with such movement" Burgh continued.

"In other words, you get sea sick" Gallant deadpanned.

"More or less my young friend" Burgh said turning to the duo. "And who pray tell are you?"

"I' m Twilly and I'm on my way to the Castelia gym to get my next gym badge!" Twilly piped up. "And this is my friend, Gallant!"

"Quite the journey you're on, isn't it?" Burgh said and laughed a little. "Well the two of you have caught my interest, how about you join me in the nearby hotel and tomorrow I can show you another route I use when the bridge is closed" he said.

Gallant looked at Burgh for a second._ I'd choose sleeping in a motel any day than in the woods even if this guy is gay. _So Gallant agreed and the left.

* * *

"So my young friends" Burgh said as they sat down in the restaraunt. "You're on a journey together, right?"

"Yup! I'm going to be the strongest trainer in Unova!" Twilly said, pumping her fist in the air and sending the nearby waiter to the heavens.

"Such youthful energy, it's particularly thrillin" Burgh said, bringing a glass of water to his lips. "And what about you Gallant? what's your goal?"

"To train the ditz to become stronger" Gallant said simply.

"A little short-term, isn't it?" Burgh asked, sweatdropping.

"It's gonna be longer than you think, trust me" Gallant said as Twilly began to tuck-in to the dumplings placed for them.

"Well make sure you have fun along the way, training is one thing but you need to enjoy yourself as well and build your bond between you and your Pokémon" Burgh said, staring wistfully into the night. "So enough with the lecture, lets eat" he said then began to eat.

After the hearthy meal, they all retired to their rooms, Gallant and Twilly being in separate rooms this time, then settled down for a well deserved rest.

* * *

**Sky-arrow bridge, 12:45pm**

Several figures moved around placing items at different parts of the bridge.

"Are the explosive ready?" a gruff voice said.

"Yes, Chase sir!" they all chorused.

The moonlight shone on the figure revealing a tall man with short red hair, giving a sharp toothy grin. "Then lets burn this pop stand" he said as one of the Plasma grunts brought out a controller and pressed a button.

**KABOOM!**

**"WHAT THE FUCK!" **Gallant swore loudly as he jumped off of his bed. Turning to the window he saw a faint orange glow coming from the direction of the bridge.

"Gallant! someone blew up the bridge!" Twilly blurted out as she slammed his room door open.

Gallant blinked twice before grabbing a blanket to cover his naked torso then hurling a pillow at Twilly.

"Get outta here you pervert!" he yelled as he literally threw Twilly out of his room.

After a quick change of clothes the duo began their race to the smoking bridge.

"What about Burgh?" Gallant asked as he jumped over the toll gate.

"He went ahead of us" Twilly replied as they arrived at the scene. She shivered even though it was still warm from the blast. "I have a bad feeling about this" she said just as Gallant pushed her out-of-the-way in time to dodge a large purple paw.

"Lovely, more playmates" a familiar sinister voice said as a man appeared on top of a large Nidoking. "And it looks like I get to have my shot at revenge" the scientist laughed menacingly as several grunts began to advance slowly towards them.

"Dude! do you fucking know what time it is?" Gallant barked as he walked towards the Nidoking. "It's fucking 1:35 in the fucking morning!" he continued, using an arm to bash away a grunt then kicking another one in between the legs. "I gotta sleep too ya know, couldn't this have waited until tomorrow?!" he said as Growlithe used quick attack on the Krokorok looming behind him.

"Like I could care less about your lack of sleep, then again, let me put you to sleep, for good, Nidoking, use mega punch!" the scientist ordered.

The giant Pokémon raised a fist then directed the punch towards Gallant.

Gallant jumped out-of-the-way in time as the fist hit concrete then began to run on the outstretched and towards the scientist. He was briskly thrown up by the Nidoking and was about to land in its open mouth but a little water imbued bullets to the back of its throat soon closed it up again. Grabbing its horn, the ravenette flung himself to the top of the Pokémon.

"Now, do you want it the easy way or the hard way?" Gallant said, cracking his knuckles. The scientist brought out a knife. "I guess we'll do it the fun way then" Gallant grinned as the two began their assault on each other.

"Dewott, razor shell!" Twilly ordered and the said Pokemon took its two shells as they were coated with blue aura and took a blade like appearance then used it to defend against Bisharp's cross-slash before using water gun to blow it away.

"Lilly, use take down!" Twilly ordered and the puppy Pokémon bashed several grunts and their Pokémon into oblivion.

_Man it never gets any better than this! _ Lilly barked, standing on top of a mass of unconscious human and Pokémon bodies. ( weird right? a small female Lillipup that loves to fight)

_Less talking more arse-kicking!" _Pansear muttered as it engaged three Venipedes and their masters in a heated battle.

_But you know you're enjoying this, right? _Growlithe barked as it used flame charge to knock an offending Krokorok and Sawk before dodging a glowing fist from a Timburr just as a familiar Bisharp was slammed against it, knocking them both out.

_It's like they never stop coming!_ Dewott complained as it used water gun to blast the Dwebble behind Growlithe.

_Then we just keep fighting until they do _Growlithe barked as it was tackled to the ground by a Liepard which was abruptly kicked off by Lilly.

_Bring it kitty!_ Lilly mocked, ticking off the anger prone Liepard and engaging it in battle.

Gallant dodged the knife as it was thrust to his mid section then kicked the scientist's stomach before moving out-of-the-way as a purple claw raked across the Nidoking's head.

"You need to be careful, that could hurt somebody" Gallant said, faking innocence as he fired 3 shots to the Pokemon's scalp, elicitiing a loud roar and sending it into a frenzy.

Gallant quickly moved to the side but winced as the blade slashed his side. Gaining balance on the unstable Pokémon, he quickly kicked the knife out of the man's hand before pushing him off the Pokémon.

Biting his lips in pain, Gallant proceeded to slide down the Nidoking's back and jumped off at the tail but was brutally whacked away by said tail.

"Gallant!" Twilly shouted as she ran to catch the incoming ravenette, pushing them both to the floor. "Ouch! are you okay?" she asked, pushing pieces of rock off of them.

"I've been better" Gallant muttered.

"I'm tired of all these delays!" the scientist growled as he got back on his Pokémon. "Just die already!" he yelled and the Nidoking opened its jaws showing a glowing light at the back of its throat signifying a hyper beam. "Fire!"

"Leavanny, energy ball!"

Out of no where, several green orbs of natural energy collide with the Nidoking's torso, succeeding in stopping the hyper beam and defeating the Pokémon.

"Wurlipede, use string shot!"

Several lines of sticky thread were shot out and encased the scientist and other grunts, preventing any hope of escape.

As the morning sun rose, both Twilly and Gallant could make out a silhouette of a lean man with two bug Pokémon by his side. One tall and almost human-like and the other shaped like a wheel. Just as Gallant was thinking that the guy must be one of those cool hero type, the silhouette suddenly yelled 'INSPIRATION!' then brought out a pencil and a sketch pad and began drawing, gaining a sweatdrop from all nearby humans and Pokémon.

"Burgh!" Twilly cried and ran over to him much to the annoyance of Gallant whose head suddenly hit granite having lost its support.

"Ah! Twilly and her dark-haired friend" Burgh said, looking up from his sketch pad. "I would have helped sooner but I was kept occupied by these kind gentle men" he continued pointing behind him towards a pile of fallen grunts.

They were interrupted as the sound of clapping rang through the air. Looking up, they saw a man with red locks sitting on one of the support pillars. (Really! what is up with bad guys and high places?)

"That was a good show" the man laughed. "Really, it doesn't get any better than this, watching normals fight normals, not that I'm praising you for wining, these goons are pretty weak"

"And just who are you?" Burgh asked, getting up.

"Just your every day paranormal on an errand but you can call me Ren" he said jumping down from the pillar, a height which normally should have broken an average man's legs.

"And what might that errand be?" Gallant asked, stepping in front of Twilly while clutching his gun.

Ren eyed the cop for a moment then laughed loudly. "Relax Gallant, I'm not here for your girl friend" he said looking at Twilly. "Yet"

The three trainers stiffened at the sheer blood lust that came from the last word.

"I'm actually here for an item embedded in this bridge" he said as he walked over to the broken half of the bridge. "We wouldn't have found it if it wasn't for this" he said bringing out a skull, a Dragonite skull for that matter.

The three just stared at the man.

"Did you know that the horn of a Dragonite is used to sense changes in the magnetic field?" he asked as the horn of the skull began to glow. "Quite funny really, for someone to hide this in a bridge" Ren said as he pulled out a dusty black book with ice coating the corners of the corner with a red emblem on it.

Burgh's eyes widened considerably when he saw the item. "Damn it, Leavanny, use leaf storm!" he ordered.

The bug Pokémon quickly summoned a large number of leaves coated with natural energy then blasted it at the stranger.

"Chase just smiled then raised a hand at the incoming blast and let loose a stream of fire which burnt all the leaves to ashes.

"Now that wasn't nice, now was it?" he grinned, showing off sharp fangs.

"Wurlipede, roll out!" Burgh ordered.

"Don't you get it?" Ren smiled and drew back the hand holding the skull. "Your attacks don't work on me" he said as he smashed the skull on the Wurlipede sending it back to its master.

"You can't take that book away" Burgh said as he beamed the unconscious Wurlipede back into its ball.

"And who's gonna stop me?" he replied, cocking his head to one side to dodge a bullet.

"I think that would be me" Gallant said, pointing his gun at Ren before releasing a barrage of bullets, all of which were blocked by a pink shield around Ren, which was produced by an elegant split tailed fox.

"I would love to stay but I have to go and Ninetails here would bite me again if we get in trouble with Ghetsis, so I'll be seeing ya and Mr Dean" he said looking at the wrapped up scientist struggling. "You're fired" he waved before being teleported away just as police sirens were heard.

"Damn it! he got away" Burgh muttered as the officer Jenny and other police officers rounded up the scientist and unconscious grunts.

"Okay, I need answers and I want'em now, just what the hell is in that book and who is that guy and why is Ghetsis Harmonia still alive?" Gallant demanded, walking up to the brunette.

"I can't tell you but what I can say is that you two should stay out of this, it's too dangerous" Burgh said, turning around to him, a serious expression plastered on his face. "Leave it to the gym leaders, they'll know what to do, for now just act like this never happened, bye, I'll be seeing you soon" Burgh said before jumping over to the other side of the bridge with his Leavanny.

"Hmph! Twilly let's get moving" Gallant said turning back to Twilly who was busy cuddling her Pokémon and congratulating them.

"Ditz" Gallant sweatdropped.

* * *

Author's corner. ** Room Invasion part II**

Slybill: Hey! Todd! You're toilet's clogged again *coming out of a flooded room*

PToddSweeney: My toilet!

Alpha: Todd! You're outta bread!

PToddSweeney: My kitchen!

Omega: Todd, do you have a spare TV?

PToddSweeney: My television! Gallant, Twilly!

Slybill: Their playing twister, so that leaves us to work the story.

PToddSweeney: HOW THE HECK DID ALL OF YOU GET IN HERE!


	8. Chapter 8 Inspiration

Author's corner.

PToddSweeney: What a great day for typing. *floats dreamily into the room*

Gallant: What's wrong with him?

Slybill: I'll tell you what! *storms into the room swaying from side to side* Someone had a little too much to drink, if you know what I mean.

Omega: I thought I hid the alcohol.

Slybill: Shut up! We found it. *brings bottle to his lips then frowns as nothing comes out before slugging it at Omega's fore-head*

Gallant: Well, at least it's just you two.

Twilly: Gallant, I feel hot. Can I take off my clothes? *staggers in with a slight blush on her face*

Slybill: YES!

Gallant and Omega: NO!

**THIS STORY WAS BETA'D BY RIKATO TOJIDOFUKUTO.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pokemon or else there would have been some major blood shed.

After a quick rest, Gallant and Twilly finally made it to Castelia City and headed to the gym where they battled their way through fellow trainers and, oddly, walls of honey before finally arriving at the end.

"Welcome, you came quicker than expected," a familiar brunette greeted.

"Sorry to disappoint, Burgh. Or should I say, the bug-type gym leader of Unova?" Gallant smiled.

"So you knew," Burgh smiled. "What gave me away?"

"When I saw your Pokemon. I also heard that the Castelia gym leader was an artist and had a habit of shouting INSPIRATION at odd times," Gallant said kowingly as he brought a hand to his chin.

"Good observation. Now, lets get down to business," Burgh said and looked in Twilly's direction. "The way you battled earlier today caught my interest and I feel like I have to test that strength myself, so I implore you to battle me with everything you've got," Burgh said as the arena was revealed.

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Twilly said, taking a battle stance.

"Then let's begin, shall we? Go Whirlipede!" Burgh said as he released the Tyre Bug Pokemon of earlier.

"Lets do this, Pansear!" Twily announced as she released her Pokemon.

"At least, she listened to me this time," Gallant commented from the sidelines as said trainer gave him a thumbs up.

"Whirlipede, use roll out!" Burgh ordered with a dramatic twirl.

Whirlipede immediately began to roll at high speed towards Pansear.

"Pansear, dodge it!" Twilly commanded.

The fire Pokemon evaded the attack, then jumped way again and again as Whirlipede came back before jumping on top of it and running as it rolled.

"Stop playing around already!" Gallant barked, a tick mark taking shape on his head, as Pansear performed several acrobatic tricks from its current position.

"Whirlipede, use poison sting!" Burgh ordered.

Stopping immediately, Whirlipede shook Pansear off before letting loose several sharp needles from its hide at its opponent. Pansear managed to dodge the attack by leaping out of firing range before getting assaulted by a brutal takle by Wurlipede.

"Come now, Twilly," Burgh frowned and folded his arms. "Where's that zeal I saw in you?"

Twilly bit her lip. Pansear was tiring fast and she knew it. He was her main trump card against his powerful Leavanny and if she lost him, her chances of winning would become slim. She had to end this quickly. She tightened her fists and her eyes dulled considerably. A faint glow came from her right shoulder, which caught Gallant's attention.

"Pansear, smokescreen!" she ordered.

Said Pokemon, as if renewed in energy, let loose a cloud of back fog which surrounded Whirlipede.

"Now use Fury Swipes!" Twilly continued, pointing her finger at the cloud.

Immediately, Pansear jumped into the smoke and two white slashes could be seen from inside the cloud before Pansear came out the other end. As the smoke cleared, an unconscious Whirlipede lay on the floor.

"That's the inspiration I'm looking for!" Burgh exclaimed, returning his Pokemon back to its ball. "Please, let it not end here. I want more!" Burgh smiled as he released his next Pokemon. "Lets show them our radiance, Dwebble!" he announced as a small Pokemon with a rock on its back took the the stage.

Twilly smiled, tipping her cap, before taking a step backwards and launching her next Pokemon. "Go! Dewott!"

Gallant cocked an eyebrow at Twilly's show of exuberance {_yeah, Omega, I know big words too_}, "Looks like this is going to be quite interesting, huh, buddy?" he muttered to Growlithe who barked in agreement.

"Dewott, Water gun! Let's go!" Twilly commanded, pointing a finger forward as her starter sent a jet of water at Dwebble.

"Looking for a one-hit K.O, aren't you? Dwebble, dodge it!" Burgh ordered and Dwebble, surprisingly nimble on its tiny feet despite the heavy load on its back, leaped to the side and evaded the attack. "Now use X-scissor!" Burgh called out.

Pincers glowing white, Dwebble launched itself at Dewott.

"Dewott, match it up with razor shell," Twilly ordered.

Taking the two shells from the sides of its legs, Dewott parried the incoming slash from Dwebble and, with the skill of a trained swordsman, began its counter attack on the bug Pokemon, who also blocked its attack though suffering several bruises in the process.

"Dwebble, use Dig!" Burgh commanded.

Using one pincer to bat Dewott away, Dwebble quickly dug into the earth.

Dewott looked around, confused as to where its foe could be.

"Now use X-scissor," Burgh said, waving a hand over the arena.

Dwebble suddenly erupted from the ground below Dewott's feet and used both pincers in a cross like manner to slash its foe's abdomen.

"No! Dewott!" Twilly gasped as Dewott struggled to its feet but slumped back to the ground and fainted.

"Now we both have lost one Pokemon. Are you ready to throw in the towel?" Burgh asked.

"Not ever!" came the reply as Twilly returned Dewott and threw her next Pokeball. "Go! Lilly!" She called out as the small puppy Pokemon materialized.

"That's what I want to here," Burgh said, striking a pose.

_"Gay!" _Gallant hissed to himself from his seat.

"Lilly, use quick attack!" Twilly ordered.

Barking in compliance, Lilly began to charge at Dwebble with amazing speed.

"Dwebble, use protect!" Burgh called out and said Pokemon rose a force field around itself, which Lilly collided into. "Now, use rock wrecker!" he commanded.

Digging its pincer into the ground, Dwebble wrenched out a large boulder from the ground and hurled it at Lilly.

"Lilly, use take down!" Twilly said.

Digging its feet into the floor, the Lillipup launched itself at the boulder smashing through it head first.

"Dwebble, use X-scissor!" Burgh quickly called out.

"No way. Lilly, use crunch!" Twilly countered.

Pincers glowing once more, Dwebble moved to slash Lilly, but she clamped her jaws down on one of its pincers and flung it out of its rocky shell, straight into the air.

"Now use take down!" Twilly ordered, pointing at the air-borne Pokemon.

Jumping upwards with amazing strength, Lilly collided into Dwebble then kicked it to to the floor before landing heavily on top of it.

"_Oh yeah! Who's bad?!" _Lilly gloated as she trotted away from her unconscious opponent.

"Nice battle. I see your Pokemon likes brute force, how...manly?" Burgh said, raising a hand to his chin. "You're not through yet. I still have my trump card," Burgh said before releasing his last Pokemon. "Let's do it, Leavanny!" he called out.

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Twilly smiled as she returned her Pokemon. "It's now or never, Pansear!" she called out as the fire chimp materialized. "Gallant, watch me as I win," Twilly said smiling and winking an eye at Gallant, who blushed wildly while Growlithe gave him a skeptical look.

"How adorable!" Burgh exclaimed twirling around and hugging himself tightly. "I...feel...INSPIRATION!" he yelled. {Cue sparkly pink background and sweatdrops from everyone please}

"Oh sweet Arceus! JUST GET THE HELL ON WITH THE BATTLE DAMMIT!" Gallant cursed.

"Tsk, tsk, such impatience," Burgh shook his head. "Very well then. Leavanny, use razor leaf," he ordered.

Using its sharp arms as swords, Leavanny began slash at Pansear, who dodged and parried slashes with its claws.

"Pansear, use fury sưipes!" Twilly said.

Claws gleaming, Pansear began its counter attack on Leavanny, causing several bruises to its opponent and receiving some as well.

"Leavanny, string shot," Burgh commanded.

Back flipping away from Pansear, Leavanny shot several lines of sticky thread at Pansear, encasing its lower body in a cocoon, then flung it into the air before whacking it into the floor repeatedly.

"Pansear, use Incinerate to burn the thread!" Twilly commanded.

Taking a deep breadth, Pansear shot stream of fire from its mouth to the thread binding its body and burned it to ashes.

"Now, do it again!" Twilly yelled, her purple eyes glowing a bit.

Grunting in agreement, Pansear took a deep breath then shoot out a fiery stream of fire, which took a star shape.

"Leavanny, counter it with solar beam!" Burgh ordered. Leavanny soaked the sun rays and then concentrated the photons into a ball, firing it at the incoming fire resulting in an explosion.

"Wow! I've not seen fire blast in a long time," Burgh observed. "Nice move, but it'll take more than that to beat me. Leavanny, solar beam one more time!" he ordered.

Twilly just smiled as the bug Pokemon fired the beam once more at Pansear, which missed it by the hair.

"Wha-?" Burgh said, confused as his Pokemon slumped and fell to the floor. "What happened?"

"Yawn," Twilly replied as Pansear climbed up to her shoulders. "Pansear used it immediately. I released it against your Leavanny. We were just stalling for time, so that it could take full effect," she said as the glow in her eyes and on her shoulder dulled.

"So aren't you going to finish it off?" Burgh asked, raising an eye-brow.

"No," came the reply. "I would never harm a defenseless Pokemon, even if I don't get my badge," she said, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Burgh stared then lowered his head to the floor. "That. Was. INSPIRATIONAL!" Burgh yelled, shedding tears, which surprised Twilly. "So noble, so kind, so gentle, it makes me feel giddy all over," he said twirling around and hugging himself. "You have given me the inspiration of a life time and for that, you deserve this," he said taking Twilly's hand and placing a small piece of metal in her palm. "Congrats Twilly," he said smiling.

Twilly burst out squealing and jumping in joy. "Yay! I just got the Insect badge!" she announced striking an anime pose. "Look, Gallant, I won!" she said as she ran towards Gallant and tackled him to the ground, crushing him in a tight Beartic hug.

"Good work, ditz," Gallant said, patting her head. "Now can you let go of me? I think you just ruptured both my kidneys!" he gasped then sighed in relief as she loosened her vice like grip.

"Gallant, I feel tired," Twilly yawned, her eyes drooping.

_No kidding, all the stress of today must have taken a lot out of you, _Gallant thought as he got up and lifted Twilly unto his back. "Come on, I'll get you a Castelia cone," Gallant said.

"With sprinkles on top?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure thing!" Gallant replied.

"Ha! I finally get that piggy back ride," Twilly smiled before finally drifting off to sleep.

"Ironic, isn't it?" Gallant commented then looked at the facial expressions of Growlithe and Pansear. "What the fuck are you looking at?" he growled before moving towards the door of the gym.

_"Oh, he is so enjoying it!" _Pansear said to Growlithe before going after Gallant.

Watching them from the top of the nearby building, the hooded figure stood with a Blaziken and a Floatzel by its side. Wisps of silver could be seen appearing from the hood. Dragging the hood further over its head, the figure slowly walked away after taking a another glance at the duo.

* * *

PToddSweeney: Thank Arceus that chapter is over! And thank Arceus it's summer, which means only one thing.

Slybill:[walks in with shorts, a beach T-shirt, flip-flops, sun glasses and an umbrella] Beach party!

Kato: Oh-no you don't! Todd, you still have a lot to cover for lost time.

PToddSweeney: What are you? My mom? Go suck on a cactus.

Kato: Say that one more time and you'll eat umbrella.

PToddSweeney: Go. Suck. On. A. Cactus!

Kato: Oh! You are so dead!

PToddSweeney: Bring it on!

Slybill: Come on, don't fight.

PToddSweeney and Kato: STAY OUT OF THIS! [both punch Slybill in the face and send him flying through the window]


End file.
